covenantdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon hunt of Skopje
After having decimating nearly all the UNSC forces in the rainy city, only very small pockets of resistance remained. Fera 'Mazaree's Phantom touched down in what looked like the ruins of a human school, used for teaching their young ones. Fera looked at the plasma burns on the buildings and walls surrounding him, He smiled. Over the battlenet he heard Admiral Xzan Tamasee announcing his orders. "Zealot" he said, "I want you and your hand-picked team to hunt down these pockets of resistance." There was silence over the battlement. "The reason I’m sending your team, Fera, is because they have a demon". "A DEMON! Finally a foe worthy of my blade, thank you, admiral. I will not fail you. Brothers, line up!" shouted Fera. His faithful squad walked out of the Phantom as ordered and arranged themselves by rank. Fera walked down the line, inspecting each of them armor drenched by the heavy rain. Fal Cinadee, a General; what he lacks in brute strength he makes up for in intelligence, an excellent tactician. His brother, Onri Cinadee; he was chosen to join Spec-Ops as was Khan Matasee. Both are Spec ops Officers, both are loyal and merciless. And finally he came to a Minor, Vien' Quitonmee; lacking battlefield experience, but having saved Fera's life twice now. Fera keeps his Minors around as a sort of lucky charm. “Brothers, this a grand day for us all. Today we are going to slay a demon”. The reactions among the group were mixed to say the least. The Spec-Ops officers nodded silently; the General seemed distracted in his head, he was trying to remember demons' weak point in their armor; and the Minor, he was scared. Fera could see it in his eyes. Fera put his hand on the minors shoulder, "Do not worry. This demon is no match for our blades. BEROTOO, BROTHERS!” ”BEROTOO!” they shouted. With moral high and sword in hand, Fera gave the move out signal, asking the Phantom and the three Banshees escorting it to stay near incase they needed air support. They advanced through the night time city streets, street lights flickered and the wind howled. Suddenly, Fera started taking fire. Everyone dashed for cover and Fera quickly commanded Onri to activate his active camouflage and try to sneak around them. While Khan used his jetpack to get a vantage point and rain plasma from above, Fera, Fal, and Vien kept the humans busy with some covering fire. Before they knew it, the humans were being attacked from the rooftops by Khan's beam rifle. Onri moved in using his sword to cut clean through the defenders. Fera nodded to Vien and Fal. They all vaulted over their cover and charged. Vien being much younger than the Zealot and General got to the humans in record time. The minor surveyed his surroundings and then suddenly, pistol fire cut through the air in front of him. He ducked for cover when he noticed that it was a demon, “Zealot, the demon is here!” Fera immediately called in the Banshees, to pursue the demon. The minor gave chase and fired off a few shots from his needle rifle, taking the demons shield down to half its strength "Aim for its head, and the gaps in its armor!" Fal shouted. Then a banshee bomb Impacted right next to the Spartan, sending it twirling into the air. It hit a car and managed to pull itself up, only to be facing its impending doom. Fera called the banshees off, knowing the demon was beat. Having finally caught up with the group now surrounding the demon, Fera looked the filth up and down. “Not worthy of my time” he said. He handed the sword to Vien, “Finish him”. The Minor took the sword. "Wait" Fal instructed. Fal quickly looked over the demon, fascinated by how strong they were for their size. "I said finish him!" The minor then plunged the sword into the demons chest, taking the demon's head from his shoulders. He took the head back to the Phantom, something for Fera to show to the Admiral. All the squad boarded the Phantom and returned to Transcending Light where Xzan eagerly awaited news of their success.